Electrically powered artificial lighting has become ubiquitous in modern society. Electrical lighting devices or luminaires, such as light fixtures or lamps, are commonly deployed, for example, in homes, buildings of commercial and other enterprise establishments, as well as in various outdoor settings.
Multiple lighting devices are often linked in their operation in order to provide general illumination to an entire region, such as an entire floor of an office or commercial establishment. In such traditional lighting systems, these lighting devices often perform no function in addition to the general illumination of the region to which they are directed. This general illumination can be turned on or off, and often can be adjusted up or dimmed down.
Lighting devices may use multiple different colors of light emitters, such as light emitting diode (LED) type emitters of different color temperatures of white lighting and/or different saturated or primary colors (e.g. red (R), green (G), blue (B)) or combinations thereof. These lighting devices may enable a user to adjust the intensity of certain light emitters in order to adjust a combined spectral output of the resulting illumination, such as correlated color temperature (CCT). Such lighting devices are operated to produce white light of one or more selectable CCTs for general illumination.
In order to combine light from multiple different colors of light emitters, some lighting devices may include one or more diffuse reflectors. These reflectors may include concave, highly reflective interior surfaces which diffuse light from different emitters to produce white light, and reflect this white light toward an area to be illuminated.
Nonetheless, there may be room for further improvement in the use of lighting devices to produce white light while also creating visual interest for an observer or conveying to an observer a dynamic or tunable functionality of the lighting device.